


Hurts like hell

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Draco asks Hermione to prom, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Public Sex, Sex, interupted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a complicated relationship but Hermione can remember the five times he broke her heart over the years and the one time she broke his.





	1. Prom dates

She could still remember when he asked her to prom back in January. She was in the common room with Ginny, Harry and Ron and Neville came in and told her that Draco was outside waiting for her. When she went outside to bring him inside he wasn’t there, it was completely empty outside the common room which is weird because normally it’s surrounded by students. She noticed a rose petal on the floor and as she picked it up another appeared leading her out of the corridor, she followed the trail all the way into an empty classroom and Draco was sat on the desk holding a bouquet of roses with a smug little smirk on his face. 

“You found me then granger” 

“What’s with the roses?” 

“I needed to get your attention” Draco says as he walks towards Hermione until they are face to face and he hands her the roses.

“You’ve got it, now why?” 

“I want to ask you to prom”

“Ask me then” Hermione smirks at him.

“Granger, will you let me take you to prom?” 

“You know that would mean having to dance with me in front of all of your Slytherin friends and Harry and Ron and not to mention how Pansy will react” Hermione sighs.

“I don’t care about any of that, I want to take my girlfriend to prom because I couldn’t dance with her at the Yule ball two years ago” Draco tucks a lose strand of Hermione’s hair behind her ear. 

“What about what people will think?” Hermione whispers while staring directly into his eyes, his intensity causes her to bite her bottom lip.

“Your stupid little body guards already know about us and all the losers in my house who will have an opinion on us can shove it” Draco leans into to kiss her.

Hermione pulls away last second and asks “what about Pansy? She’ll kill me for stealing away her little Drakykins” 

“Fuck Pansy” Draco smirks and goes to kiss her again but Hermione moves around him to lean on the desk.

“I’m sure she’d love for you to fuck her” Hermione says she’s she hoists herself up to sit on the desk and slowly crosses her legs while maintaining eye contact with Draco. 

Draco moves to stand in between her legs and softly pushes them apart with his large hands before resting one of her inner thigh “only person I want to fuck is sat right in front of me” 

Hermione pretends to look around the room before saying “but there’s only me here” before faking a gasp and exclaiming “Draco Malfoy, you can’t possibly mean that!” With a giggle. 

During her little acting skit Draco had brought his hand up much higher and hand moved her panties to the side to gain access to her vagina. 

“Just shut up granger and let me fuck you” 

And with that he pulled off her panties and throw them to the ground, Hermione made quick work to remove her school jumper and shirt before starting on Draco’s shirt as he slid her skirt off. 

Draco started to kiss at her neck in a soft and yet needy way and when Hermione eventually grew tired of waiting she trust his trousers and boxers off in one getting a laugh from Draco as he looked up at her and undid her bra. 

Draco took a second to stare at her chest as he did every time he saw her with no bra, Hermione roller her eyes and grabbed at his neck to bite down on his shoulder, Draco snapped out of his trance and snaked his hand back to the outer walls of her vagina. Hermione gives an excited squeal as he rubs his finger over her clit. She continues to kiss his neck as he pushes a finger inside of her. Her body gives an involuntary shudder as he hits her sweet spot and he adds another finger. She cries out his name and takes this as encouragement to pull his fingers out and flip her over the desk before eagerly thrusting into her with his cock. 

They were loud, louder than they should’ve be given their location so it was only a matter of time before then inevitably happened and they were caught. It could have been worse, Mcgonagall or Snape could have walked in but it was only a very surprised Professor Sprout carrying a large plant pot of some foreign herb for curing migraines. When she caught sight of them she dropped the pot out of surprise and Hermione rushed to grab something to cover herself up with. Draco stood there in shock as Hermione frantically throw on his shirt and gathered up the rest of their clothes. Draco finally pulled on his trousers and they quickly left the room with Draco promising to buy Professor Sprout a whole new set of plant pots in exchange for her silence over what she had seen, she had of course refused the bribe but did keep this encounter to herself more out of sheer awkwardness than anything else. 

Draco and Hermione walked in silence out of the classroom and ran directly into a large crowd of fifth years that happened to include Ginny, Luna and Cho who all stared at the half dressed teens in shock. 

Hermione couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say so settled for asking Ginny “please don’t tell your brother or harry, they don’t need to know this”

Ginny nodded in agreement knowing that Harry and Ron already disliked the idea of Draco and Hermione dating or whatever it is they were doing but the idea that the Prince of Slytherin and famed sex god had defiled their precious little Hermione in a classroom no less would probably lead to Draco’s death.


	2. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official time Draco breaks Hermione’s heart

Prom was the first time Draco broke Hermione’s heart. The night started off just as she expected with her getting ready in Ginny’s room with Luna after Lavender had started giving Hermione a hard time about her frizzy hair. Luna was fixing Hermione’s hair with a spell her mother had invented before her death, it fell into waves that looked so soft and touchable even Hermione was impressed by her appearance especially as Ginny perfected her makeup. 

“You look beautiful Hermione” Ginny chimes in. And Luna nodded.

Hermione just smiled at them through the mirror and stood to put on her dress. The dress was a floor length white gown. 

Ginny had a light green mini dress and I helped to braid her long finger hair to the side. 

Luna had a long sleeved red mini dress on with her blonde hair also in soft waves. 

The three girls left Ginny’s room to walk down to the common room where Neville and Harry were waiting for them. Harry was taking Luna and Neville was taking Ginny. 

The boys smiled at them and Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little sting at the fact that Draco wasn’t there yet, he was supposed to meet her in the common room to take her into the dance but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione told the others to carry on without her ad that she would wait for Draco. 

She waited for nearly an hour before she had finally given up and went to read alone in her room. She was furious and the only way to calm herself down was to read a big ass book to distract herself from her current situation. As soon as she had settled comfortably on her bed with John Steinbeck’s “In Dubious Battle” Draco ran into her room looking flustered.

Hermione fixed him with a vicious glare as he started to apologise. “Hermione I’m so sorry I’m late, I got held up with Pansy and Blaise when they found out we were going together. I can as quickly as I could” he bends down to be level with her on the bed and takes her hand in his saying “please forgive me”. 

Hermione takes a good long look at him before removing her hand from his hold and stands from the bed. ”Are we going then?” 

Draco nods and stands “you look beautiful, Hermione” 

She doesn’t thank him and just walks out of the room with him following, she’s still annoyed at him after all. 

As they walk down the corridor to the great hall Draco sneaks his hand into hers and pulls her to a stop before kissing her. When she pulls away she smiles at him for the first time that night and he smiles back. He moves to put his arm around her when she notices a red mark on his white shirt collar. She grabs at his shirt and asks “what the fuck is that?” 

“It’s nothing” Draco defends a little too quickly. 

“It’s a lipstick mark Draco, from who?” Hermione demands.

“Hermione, it’s probably just from my mother from where she sent the suit. Honestly it’s nothing” he soothed her by stroking a hand through her hair. 

She looked into his eyes to see if she could find any trace of a lie but they were quickly interrupted by Ron and Lavender running past looking for a quite area. 

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the disgustingly over the top display of affection from her best friend and the girl she can’t stand the most but Draco sweeps her away and into the great hall. 

Draco and Hermione sit at the nearest table that happens to be where Seamus and Dean are sitting holding hands. Hermione smiles at their joint hands and Dean winks at her as conformation. Draco subtly wraps his arm around Hermione and she smiles to herself at his action when she suddenly feels his are tense. Hermione looks up at him confused but upon following his eye line spots Pansy. 

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asks with a perplexed look on her face. 

“Oh um, nothing. Shall we dance?” Draco stammers out awkwardly. 

Hermione stares at him and demands “why are you looking at Pansy like she’s a ghost?” 

“I’m not, come on let’s go dance” he stands and takes her hand but Hermione remains seated. 

Hermione looks over at Pansy as well and then back to Draco and again notices the lipstick mark. She looks back to Pansy and Draco noticed the exact second she works it out as her face changes from confusion to rage to complete sadness. 

Hermione stands and slaps Draco’s hand away from hers before calmly exiting the hall. Draco doesn’t follow after her as she slowly walks back to her dormitory holding in her emotions until she is in the safety of her own room. 

As soon as she walks into her shared room she breaks down into a heaping, sobbing mess on the floor. When she takes a moment to attempt to compose herself she’s overcome with anger and screams into a pillow before throwing that pillow into the mirror with such force that it smashes. She lies there for the rest of the night in a ball of tears surrounded by broken glass as she relents in the pain of the first time Draco Malfoy broke her heart.


End file.
